Why Roses?
by The Silver Maiden
Summary: when kagome and her friends meet kurama and his friends will love bloom between them when that meet at Hogwarts kagkur
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction so please go easy on me

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

( Translation )

Events

Thoughts

Summary – when kagome and her friends meet kurama and his friends will love bloom between them when that meet at Hogwarts

Prelude

"Kagome time to wake up your friends are here so you can go buy your supplies for your new school" after Mrs. Higurashi said that with a smile on her face right after she shut the door "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mrs. Higurashi giggles and when down the stairs to prepare breakfast

Kagome's POV

I heard my door open and someone walk in but I did not care "Kagome time to wake up your friends are here so you can go buy your supplies for your new school" I heard my door shut just then it registered in my head... "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I sprang out of bed and took a shower and changed into black cargo pants with a form fitting midnight blue T-shirt with a pair of black shoes. I was down the stairs and into the kitchen in 10 mins.! I found my mom sitting at the end of the table looking at me smiling then it hit me "mom my friends aren't here yet are they?" all mom did was shake her head no.

Regular POV

Kagome sat down grumbling about getting woke early. Just then Mrs. Higurashi gave her, her favorite food… "Oden!" "Mmmoum thfff iff reflffyff afsffmof!"(Mom this is really awesome) Kagome says with a mouthful of food. As she was putting her dishes away she heard the doorbell telling her that her friend at the door.

Chapter 1

"Yuske, Koenma wants to see you right away." Yuske sighed "what does the toddler want now?"

"He wants you for another mission."

"Great, Botan open a portal."

"Ok." Botan chirped as she open a portal to Koenma's office

-Koenma's Office-

Yuske walks in and notices that the whole gang was already there.

"Yuske it's about time you got here."

"What do you want now toddler."

"STOP CALLING ME A TODDLER!… You have a new mission. You and the gang have to attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and wizardry in England. There are thr…"

"WHAT MORE SCHOOL!" yelled Kuwabara

Koeama glares at Kuwabara.

"Koenma what am I going to tell my mother?" Kurama asked.

"Tell her you got assigned to go to a boarding school." replied koenma

"What am I going to tell Keiko!" Yuske yelled

"Tell her the same thing Kurama is going to tell his mother. First off you must protect this boy" Koeama shows the group a picture of a boy with a lighting shape scar on his forehead. "His name is Harry Potter and he has some powerful enemies. Your second odjective is to contact a group of exchange students that will be there from japan."

Kurama looked puzzled "Exchange studens from japan going to a magic school in England. Dose that mean that there is a magic school here as well?"

"Yes"

"WHAT! JAPAN HAS A MIGIC SCHOOL!"

sweat drop Koenma blinks at Kuwabara "but of coarse it has. Shikon kantori-suku-ru is the Second largest school of magic in the world."

"But I've never heard of no magic school"

"Of coarse you haven't. All magic schools keep themselves secret from Non magic people. We know about it because we have some of there top Graduates working for us. Anyway, back to the mission. You must meet these students and request there assistance in protecting Harry Potter from You know who."

Kuwabara scratches his head "Uaaaa… no I don't know who?"

Hiei smacks Kuwabara in the back of his head "shut up and listen you idiot"

Koenma shakes his head "people say "you know who" because they fear if they say his name it will provoke him to come after him. Quite a superstitious lot sence he was supposed to be dead. He is also know as the Dark Lord. A very powerful bad dark wizard But there have been rumors that he might still be alive. He is the third objective. If possible locate and destroy the dark lord."

"Feh. we don't need any help from these students to take this guy down." Says Yuske

"Don't underestimate the dark lords power he's feared though out the magical world. He is a force to contend with. Botan open a portal so they can get their supplies for their mission."

Botan opens a portal and one by one everyone steppes through.

Inu – Am I going to be in the next chapter.

SM – Maybe if you be a good boy pats. Inuyasha on the head

Inu – growls Stop patting me on the head you...

Kag – Inuyasha SIT! Don't growl or call SM names or she will hurt you worse then me.

SM – Hey… your right Kagome smirks evilly

Inu - backs away from SM and mumbles Just as long as I get Kagome.

SM – Ummm... Inuyasha u don't get Kagome

Kur – That's right I get Kagome. pulls a blushing Kagome to his side

Inu – WHAT! Growls

SM – Inuyasha you will be paired with some one mumbles if I even put you in this story.

Inu – I AM GOING TO BE IN THIS STORY YOU BI...

Kag – SIT!

SM - Just as Inuyasha recovers SM hits him repeatedly with a frying pan That's what you get for yelling at me and ALMOST calling me names!

VG – pops head into room Hey I wanna be in the Conversation. I want t…BONCK

SM - accidentally hit's VG in the face with the frying pan as he pop's in … oops

Vg - falls to his knees as a fountain of water starts flowing out of his eyes

Inu – grumbles about stupid writers and frying pans

VG - nod's

SM – I HEARD THAT! chases Inuyasha with frying pan, hitting him repeatedly with it

SM / Inu Run over VG while he's crying on the floor.

VG – Why meeee……

Everyone - sweet drops

Why hello every one this is Volcano God I'm SM's brother. I decided to help my sister out in whatever way I can. I hope that we will be able to keep this thing updated. Please look for an update every 2 weeks. (That's the goal)

V Peace V

R

A

N

D

R

P

L

E

A

S

E


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter

(Translation)

Events

Thoughts

Chapter 2

"I hate floo powder," Kagome said as she dusted herself off.

"I know! It wound'nt be so bad if people cleaned their chimney once and a wile." Sango replied.

"Where do you wan… hey Sango do you sense that"

Sango pauses and tilts her head "I feel a demonic aura… It kinda feels familiar?…"

"Yeah it almost feels like… Inuya…"

Suddenly the barrel beside them yells "NO ITS NOT!"

"So you THINK YOU CAN SNEAK UP ON US!" Sango pulls out Hiraikotsu (giant boomerang) and throws it at the barrel.

Jest as the barrel was destroyed Inuyasha jumped out. Wile Inuyasha was in mid-air Kagome Said her Favorite word…

"Sit!" Inuyasha Slams into the ground. "Inuyasha what are YOU doing HERE!" Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha.

"I…i.e..." Inuyasha stammered but Kagome stopped him.

"Inuyasha stop I don't care jest go home" with that said Kagome and Sango started to walk to the bookstore.

"I can't believe that baka followed us here" Kagome said as kagome and Sango walked into the bookstore

"I know" Sango said as she took out the book list.

As they walked into the store they see a bunch of dusty old book lining the bookshelves. And in front of the window there was huge cage with Green books snapping and biting at each other.

Kagome glances nervously at the cage.

The store manger saw them and hurriedly came towards them and asked "Hogwarts? Here to get your new books?"

Kagome smiled "Yes sir. We need two of the Mon…"

"WHAT! TWO OF THEM!" The manger cried with tears in his eyes as he walked to the big cage.

"… what in the …" Sango exclaimed.

As Sango spoke Kagome looked more closely at the cage

"Man I wouldn't like those things to get out…"

Just as she said the words. The front window shattered inward, and Inuyasha came bursting into the room. Knocking over the cage in the prosses.

"O my this can't be good" Kagome said as the books swarm over Inuyasha.

Suddenly a wizard came busting into the store with his wand ready. He had bleach blond hair and black robes down to his ankles. He stepped forward brandishing his wand at Inuyasha mincingly. "That is what you deserve for bumping into me," Lucius Molfoy said coldly.

(A/N: VG "MUUUHAHAHAHAHAHA" SM "Get back to the STORY!" Hits VG with frying pan VG-XX)

"You threw him through a window just for bumping into you!" Kagome asked as she walked over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was thrashing wildly as pages and bites of green leather fly everywhere.

"MY STORE! TAKE OUT SIDE! JUST GET OUT!" the store owner screamed as he pushed them out the door.

"But our boo…."kagome started

"HERE JUST DON'T COME BACK!" He screamed as he throws the books at Kagome slamming the door right after.

"Well that went well…" Sango said as she helped Kagome pick up the books.

"Hey Sango don't we have to come back next year…"Kagome asked as she started walking to Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Naah. He'll probably forget it by then." Sango answered back following Kagome.

"Hey you old man. Why don't we finish this…" Inuyasha said as he got in a battle stance.

"You silly little imbasi…" Lucius Molfoy started to say

"Oh come now there no need'n to be doing any of that now." Stated A deep gruff voice.

The owner of the voice was a Huge Burly Man who looked to be a good foot too tall and 200 pounds over weight. And he planted himself in the middle of the two combatants.

"come on now. Off with you Malfoy or should I be call your good friend Fudge for pick'n on these young children."

Lucius Malfoy stared at the large man pausing just a moment before putting away his wand "There will be no need of anything of that nature" Lucius stated cold. Turning around and walking into the next street.

"HEY who are you call a kid you over grown…" said Inuyasha facing the big man.

"SIT BOY" yelled Kagome "I'm sorry about him" she tossed a Glare at Inuyasha "thank your very much for your help" said Kagome as she bowed politely.

"hummm uhhhh. Yea. Well I'm Hagrid, **Rubeus Hagrid" **

"**We are transfer students from **Shikon kantori-suku-ru. We are going to Hogwarts this year." Songo replied

"What? Really! I work there I'm the Gamekeeper there. And I just… aahh well you'll see. Yea err humm… Well is there anything I can help you with…? You know being so far away from home."

(A/N: VG: ppssssst hey we forgot about Inuyasha. SM: O.o oops… oh well INU: HEY! SM: sigh oh all right VG: (-.-)

"pssh I don't need your help, I'll catch up with you guys later" said Inuyasha as he jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

Kagome Look at Inuyasha leave Kagome sweatdrops "humm Well can you show us where the wand shop is? I think it call old-e-anders or some thing like that."

"yea I know the place Ollivanders wand shop. Finest wand shop there is. Just follow me." Hagrid said as he started off down the street.

… 5 steps later …

"O here we are shall we go in" Hagrid said as he opened the door.

---inside Ollivanders---

As they entered the shop they saw a large room that resembled a Library of small shoeboxes. There was a counter with a fathered quill some paper and a open box or two. Kagome walked up to the counter and looked around for the owner. Kagome noticed a rose color wand in a royal blue box laying open on the counter. Kagome started to pickup. Suddenly an old wizened wizard appeared in front of her.

"Tut tut" the old wizard said smiling as Kagome pulled back her hand quickly. "I'm Mr.Ollivander what can I do for you?"

"We are here to get wands" Sango said with a slight smile on her lips.

"Which is your wand hand?" he asked pointy at Sango.

"Wand hand? Do you mean the hand I'm most comfortable with?" Sango asked and Mr.Ollivander nodded and Sango puts out her right hand and Mr.Ollivander walked in front of Sango and started to measure her. He started to write down the some measurements but as he wrote the Measuring tape continued moving measuring her arm then the shoulders.

"that's quite enough thank you!" stated Mr.Ollivander as he snatched up the tape. After he was done he walked in to the back and soon came out with an old black dusty box. He opened it and there was a dark brown wand and gave it to Sango and said "oak 10 inches fox hair… Well don't jest stand the wave it" Mr.Ollivander said. Sango waved the wand and a bright gust of wind came out slamming into a vase in the corner shattering it to bit's.

sigh "I need to remember to put all of those in the back this time of year." Sighed Mr.Ollivander.

"I don't thank this is the right wand" Sango said handing the wand back to Mr.Ollivander warily. "Try this one"

---after about 20 other wand later---

"Holly 12 inches cat demon hair" Sango got the wand and felt a warm feeling creep up her arm. She waved the wand and red sparks came out of the end.

"Now it your turn" he said looking at Kagome. He did her measurements and gave Kagome a red wand "rosewood 13 inches…" as soon as Kagome took the wand it disintegrated into nothing.

SM: CLIFFY CLIFFY! WE LOVE YOU ALL PLEASE DON'T HATE US.

VG: Alas life dose get in the way of all good thing's we hope to continue our updates in a speedy manner.

SM: Hush you it your fault we have got it in sooner.

VG: WHAT YOU BLAMING ME? IT HIS FALUT points to Inuyasha

Inu: WHAT? I'm not the Stupid writer don't blame me for u being an idiot.

VG: stares at inu picks up his pencil and writes Kagome saying sit Multiple times.

Kagome: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT Ect.

VG: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

SM: HEY give me that pencil evil grin

Inu: TT


	3. AN

Hi everyone we're sorry to say that we have to put Why Roses? on hold. me and my mom and I have been sick so has VG got in a car accident and I haven't d anytime to work on the story… im so sorry but we will get the story up and running as soon as we can


End file.
